


Close

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s the end of your pregnancy, and you’re about to die from spontaneous combustion. After a romantic dinner, it’s Steve’s job to assure you he doesn’t care about the changes in your body, and to help you with your little problem.





	Close

“She seems to be very smart,” Wanda said after moving her hand away from your stomach. “She’s growing quite fast.”

“She’s Steve kid, after all,” you smirked. “Do you think she’s gonna look at least a tiny bit like me?”

Your friend gave you a sad smile.

“I can’t see that,” she shifted on her place. “I’m sorry.”

You sighed and Natasha walked into the room, holding a Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and offering it to you.

“Stark Raving Hazelnut,” she pointed. “I’m not telling Steve.”

“Thank you,” you pulled it from her hands along with a spoon, filling your mouth with the flavour inspired by your father. “Oh God, I fucking love you.”

“I know,” she smirked. “I’m your second son’s godmother.”

It was true. You’ve always been religious indifferent – you were particularly raised to trust science and not religion. - but your husband was a bit religious, and you’d let him Christen your baby boy – and would probably let him do the same with Sara.

“And I’m this baby girl’s godmother,” Wanda touched your stomach once again. “Right, Sara?”

In response, your daughter kicked the exact place of her hand.

“Fuck,” you cussed.

You hated kicks. Every time Sara – and Stevie, back at when you were pregnant with him – kicked inside your womb, it was like you were attacked from inside you, and you were used to being very sore from it, especially in the end of your pregnancy.

“Sorry,” your friend whispered and moved her hand to your forehead, easing you from the pain.

“Thank you,” you muttered. “Rogers kids.”

You walked to the sofa silently and lied down, caressing your stomach.

“So,” the two of them sat around you and Natasha started at your face. “How is my gift working?”

You glared at her.

When you were pregnant with Steven, Natasha had gotten you a very  _risqué_ gift box. A pink rabbit vibrator, a bullet vibrator, and a silicone dildo. Why? Well, the closer to your son’s birth you got, the hornier you were, and things were repeating themselves.

“I’m gonna die from spontaneous combustion,” you decided. “And really soon.”

They stared at you in surprise.

“I didn’t know Steve was that paranoid,” Natasha pointed.

“Actually…” you hesitated. “Well, I’m the one keeping my distance,” you confessed.

She arched an eyebrow at you.

“What do you mean? Y/N…”

“Look at me, Nat,” you turned to her and pointed to your stomach. “I got a ton of stretch marks, my nipples have doubled their size, my breasts are 3 cups bigger than normal and I’ve gained to much weight I’ve lost my centre of balance!”

“Yeah,” your friend confirmed. “That’s called being pregnant.”

You closed your eyes.

“I look disgusting.”

There was a moment of silence, and you heard Wanda’s voice right after.

“He doesn’t care.”

“Wanda…”

“Y/N, you don’t have to read minds to know that Steve is more attracted to emotions than to bodies,” she interrupted you. “He loves you. He would still love you if you were an alien with eight eyes and… Five legs.”

“And boobs on your back,” Nat added.

You laughed, still caressing your stomach.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Your Russian friend.

“Now,” she put her hands on her hips. “Let’s get you laid.”

* * *

 

You ran a hand over your dress. Natasha had put you in a silk and lace number that matched the very intricate pair of the black underwear she and Wanda had managed to find online for you and you were wearing it under your dress. It wasn’t the sexiest thing you’d ever wear – it needed to be comfortable enough for you to wear without feeling overly squeezed – but it was a good change compared to the stuff you were used to putting on.

Both kids were in the Romanov-Wilson’s and Wanda was dogsitting Victory, while you were impatiently waiting for Steve to come back from the distraction Sam had set for him. The table was set with home-made food you had bought from Steve’s favourite restaurant. You couldn’t cook, and you wouldn’t even try. You’d lightened up scented candles and set up to look romantic enough to surprise him.

You stood up when the door opened and Steve stepped into the apartment, looking at you in surprise when he noticed the silence and you standing beside the armchair.

“Hey,” you smiled.

Your husband looked around in surprise.

“What’s all that?”

You shrugged.

“I figured we deserved a break,” you looked down. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks amazing,” he opened a smile, walking to you and giving your lips a peck.

You felt yourself relax in response to his reaction and the two of you soon sat by the table, having a good time together during dinner. The single fact you were spending some time alone together already made it a good night, but you couldn’t help but feel nervous about the second part of your plan.

“I’ll clean it up,” he offered, kissing your temple. “You go get ready to bed.”

You nodded, walking out and hesitating a bit before getting into the bathroom, undressing from the dress and wrapping a robe around your body before putting on red lipstick and some makeup.

_Alright, Y/N. You’ve done that before. That’s how you ended up pregnant twice. It’s just sex._

You lightened a couple of candles with your powers and took a look breath, playing with the belt that kept the robe wrapped around your baby bump.

What if he hated it? What if the girls were wrong and he actually didn’t feel attracted to your while pregnant? Your body had changed a lot in such a short period, you had gained weight fast, your silhouette had changed, your whole body was now completely different from anything he’d seen in such a long relationship you’d had. You didn’t even look like a superhero right now, you looked like someone had tried to stuff a whale into human skin.

‘ _I’m not doing this’,_ you decided.

You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t…

“Wow,” Steve exclaimed to you, and you turned to see him staring at you in surprise, his blue eyes shining and lips parted open. “You look… Y/N, you look so gorgeous.”

You felt your cheeks heating up and he walked closer to you.

“That’s all for me?” he looked surprised. “Are you sure I haven’t forgotten anything? This… Must be a special occasion.”

You shook your head.

“I just wanted to surprise you,” you muttered. “I know that… with… You know, me pregnant, the kids, our very needy great Dane… And I haven’t...” you hesitated. “You know… We haven’t…”

His face changed for a moment, surprised and worried.

“Honey, we don’t have to have sex if you’re not feeling like you want to,” he assured you. “I know there is a bunch of hormones just messing with your head and...”

“I do,” you interrupted him. “I do want to have sex but...” you stopped. “Well...”

Steve just waited silently for you to continue.

“I’m afraid you don’t feel attracted to me when I look like,” you pointed to yourself. “Like this.”

In response, he pulled you closer and kissed you, soft lips gently against yours.

“There is no way I won’t be attracted to you,” he declared. “You can decide that you want to look like a… dolphin and I will still love you and find you attractive. It will be a bit awkward to explain to the kids but...” he chuckled and you giggled. “It will never change.”

You finally smiled and moved to kiss him, cupping his face while he played with the belt around you.

“Can I?” he whispered. “Can I take this off?”

You nodded, and he walked the two of you slowly back to your room and stopping by the bed.

When he unwrapped the robe, you could see how his cheeks flushed.

“Y/N...” Steve muttered and you bit your lip as his large hand touched your side and slid down to touch the lace covering your skin.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

You lied down and Steve’s lips were soon on yours, kissing your chin and neck slowly and making you close your eyes. You were ultra sensitive now – something with the pregnancy just got you all over the place and easily turned on.

“Steve,” you muttered and he gave your collarbone a soft bite.

That lace was starting to itch.

“Uh?”

“Take off my bra,” you whispered.

He shook his head, but moved his hands behind your back and unclasped it, quickly sliding it off of your arms.

“Thank you,” you smiled. “You can continue now.”

Your husband laughed but got back to his activities. He ignored your breast for a moment but moved down ever so slowly. When his tongue touched your nipple, your jaw fell open and you squirmed.

Damn, it felt good.

“Steve,” you whined.

Gently, his lips wrapped around your nipple and he sucked ever so slowly, staring into your eyes intensely. You could feel arousal pouring from inside you, and your head fell back when he grabbed your free breast, massaging it and bringing to his lips, being able to kiss both of your nipples at the same time for a moment.

Before you could say anything, you felt as something left your breast and wetted his lips, jerking away with your eyes wide.

_Oh shit._

You were ready to apologise, but he pulled you back right away, kissing your lips. Without a single word, Steve followed to wrap his lips around your nub once again and suck it.

He moaned deeply when milk touched his tongue, and you spread your legs, using your powers to get you off of the rest of his underwear and yours, circling his waist with your legs.

“Steve,” you groaned, and he raised his head to look at you, lips wet and eyes dark with desire.

You didn’t have to say anything. In a moment, he was holding your legs with his large hands and positioning his cock on your entrance, entering you in a slow rhythm and waiting for your body to stretch to his invasion.

You, however, didn’t want it slow.

“Harder, Steve,” you thrust your hips up.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he held your side, his thumbs finding the sides of your large stomach.

You rested your head back on the pillow, squirming and moving your hands to pull his lips to your, tasting sweetness on his tongue.

“I need you,” you moaned, tightening your walls around him. “It’s been so long since I felt you pounding into me. _Please,_ _baby_ _._ Give it to me, please.”

He bit his lip and your jaw fell open when he pulled away and slammed into you all at once.

“That’s it,” you dug your fingers into the skin of his strong and shoulders. “Yes, Steve.”

His lips wrapped around your opposite nipple, give it long sucks that matched his thrusts.

“Do you like it?” he squeezed your thigh. “You feel so good, honey. You don’t know how much I missed being inside you.”

You didn’t respond, raising your hips and moaning while he pounded into you the way you’d begged just minutes earlier. You wished you could feel him close to you. You loved to have his body pressed against yours while he fucked you, but the belly was definitely on the way now.

He moved his hand to between your legs, pinching your clit and making you jump in response and tighten yourself around him once again, this time feeling the edge closer and closer to him inside you.

Your husband continued fucking you intensely, keeping his eyes glued to your face while he brought you to orgasm not only once or twice, but three times in a roll. With how horny you were, it wasn’t a surprise that each orgasm came not too long after the previous one. By the time the third one rolled into you, you were a mess, and Steve could see it, finally letting himself go and finding his release inside you.

He fell by your side with a low sound, and you soon started rubbing your eyes as a clear sign of tiredness. All you wanted was to curl in Steve’s arms and drift to sleep. You couldn’t, though, not exactly.

“Steve, your daughter is pressing my bladder,” you yawned.

He chuckled.

“The bathroom is right there, honey,” he kissed your neck.

“Carry me?” you gave him puppy eyes.

Your husband sighed, smirking, and got to his feet, pulling you into his arms as you giggled.

“You’re the best, you know?” you kissed his jaw. “I love you. I really do.”

In a couple of weeks, you would be giving birth to your first daughter, and all of the calmness you had now would be absolutely over, so, as soon as you were back to bed, you wrapped yourself around Steve and tried not to move, and rest the best way you could.


End file.
